restaurant
by Louise Malone
Summary: dans un restaurant ,on ne fait pas que manger, même si la nourriture est bonne ou pas, d'ailleurs!
1. Edward chez Bella

**_Toute petite fic légère et sans prétention! A déguster sans modération!_**

**_Edward PDV_**

J'ai lu, ce matin, dans le métro, un article très intéressant sur ce concept.

Manger dans un salon.

Pas le sien.

Pas celui de ses parents, amis, voisins ou proches.

Non.

Dans celui d'un inconnu.

Contre rémunération.

Un restaurant illégal, en quelque sorte.

Mais le concept m'apparait très novateur, très frais.

J'ai proprement déchiré le bas de l'article ou était noté le nom du site internet ou l'on pouvait prendre RDV avec des restaurateurs à domicile, puis, en sortant à ma station j'ai comme tous les jours donné le journal à James, le SDF que je vois tous les matins depuis 3 ans, avec un café, deux doonuts et quelques dollars.

James est un ancien avocat. Au tout début de notre activité professionnelle il nous a donné de judicieux conseils, à Jasper et à moi.

Je ne connais pas tout de l'histoire personnelle de James, mais visiblement il a tout perdu d'une vie très fastueuse à cause de l'alcool.

Plusieurs fois il m'a parlé de Victoria. Sa femme, de ce que j'en ai comprit. Je crois qu'elle est morte.

James me remercie et se plonge dans le journal, comme tous les jours.

Je marche vers notre bureau, mon parapluie dans une main, mon attaché case dans l'autre.

Jasper met la clé dans la porte au moment ou j'arrive.

On se sourit et il s'ébroue tel un chien mouillé.

Jasper n'aime pas les parapluies…

« Ca va Ed? »

« Ouais, et toi? »

« Cool, t'as pas oublié le repas chez Em et Rose ce soir? »

« Je risque pas! Em va faire des lasagnes! »

On se sourit, déjà affamés.

Je branche mon ordinateur tandis qu'il me sert une tasse de café.

Je lui souris:

« T'as revu Maria? »

« Oh non! J'en ai pas envie, crois moi! »

Je ris, parce que Maria a fait son quatre heure de Jasper mais bien que plus âgée que nous, elle n'a aucune intention sérieuse, et ça a blessé Jazz d'être traité comme un mouchoir en papier.

De penser aux lasagnes me donne envie d'aller faire un tour sur ce site de restauration dans un salon.

Je me connecte, tandis que Jasper appelle Rosalie.

Son premier geste de la journée, comme tous les jours, juste après avoir avalé son premier café.

Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux, et très proches.

Emmett est mon frère aîné, et le mari de Rose.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés, Jasper et moi, et on est rapidement devenus très amis.

Il y a 3 ans, à la fin de nos études d'informatique on a monté notre propre start-up et ça marche désormais très fort.

On est resté tous les deux, jusqu'à maintenant, mais on va sans doute devoir s'agrandir.

Je suis rassurée parce que je comprends que Rosalie confirme téléphoniquement le RDV de ce soir, on va s'empiffrer avec les lasagnes de mon frère!

Je regarde le site du restaurant dans un salon.

Il y a plein de commentaires, pour la plupart très positifs.

Il y a la liste des « restaurateurs ». Avec des notes.

Zut, les mieux notés proches du bureau sont déjà tous réservés pour ce midi.

Je ne vais pas me risquer à aller chez quelqu'un qui a des commentaires négatifs alors je vais devoir me décider pour un nouveau venu.

Je regarde un peu les menus proposés par ces derniers.

En voilà un qui m'attire l'œil.

« Feuilleté au poisson et tomates confites

Marinade de légumes et magret de canard

Salade de pêches à la menthe sauvage »

Miam.

C'est pas cher, en plus.

Et c'est à deux stations de métro du boulot.

A la base je voulais y aller à pied mais tant pis: je fonce!

Je réserve et le restaurateur me renvoie un mail dans les 3 minutes.

C'est une restauratrice, qui me donne son adresse.

Bon, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de ce que j'attends.

Jasper vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et on se met au boulot.

Quand midi arrive enfin je m'étire et je souhaite bon appétit à Jasper qui va rejoindre sa mère pour le déjeuner.

Je fonce dans le métro et je trouve sans souci le bon immeuble.

Ce n'est pas un quartier luxueux mais je m'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est-ce qui sera dans mon assiette!

Je sonne à la porte, qui s'ouvre tout de suite et je manque m'enfuir en courant.

C'est un immense Indien qui m'ouvre, l'œil farouche et la stature imposante.

Pourtant le prénom « Bella » m'avait donné à penser que j'aurais affaire à UNE cuisinière! Et je vois assez mal ce gars-là faire une marinade de légumes…

Il me tend la main et je n'ai d'autre solution que de la serrer.

Mais ou suis-je tombé, bon sang?

Je tache de me reprendre:

« Bonjour. Edward Cullen. Je viens pour le restaurant dans un salon et »

"Je sais. Entrez "

Je m'avance, me demandant si je vais réussir à me défendre si ce type a décidé de me violer. Déjà qu'il a pour pseudo « Bella ».

Et je crois que je n'ai pas ma bombe au poivre…

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille s'avance vers nous.

Elle doit avoir la petite vingtaine et elle a bien plus une tête à s'appeler Bella que l'autre zigue immense.

Je me sens mieux.

D'autant plus qu'elle est ravissante.

Elle est toute rouge et me tend la main, que je serre.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan! »

« Edward Cullen »

« Je vois présente Jacob Black, mon beau-frère! »

« Enchanté »

Jacob hoche la tête en direction de Bella et part s'installer dans une pièce au bout du couloir qui doit être la chambre.

Je comprends alors qu'il est là pour assurer la sécurité de Bella.

C'est logique.

Je respire mieux.

Et je souris enfin à la petite jeune fille en face de moi.

Elle a l'air stressée.

« Vous pouvez vous installer si vous voulez… »

« Volontiers »

Je m'installe sur une chaise en pin et je regarde autour de moi.

Je suis dans un petit salon, ou la déco est simple mais chaleureuse: un canapé sans doute assez vieux, recouvert d'un plaid multicolore à dominance de rouge, avec des tas de coussins, des étagères plaines de livres, un vieux buffet sur lequel il y a des bibelots indiens et des cadres photos.

Il y a de grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux de perles et je me sens vraiment bien ici.

Je desserre même ma cravate.

Voici Bella qui revient, portant une assiette.

Elle est visiblement angoissée et je lui offre un grand sourire, désireux de la mettre à l'aise.

Elle rougit encore plus et je lui dis:

« Je suis sur que ça va être délicieux, ça sent très bon! »

Elle porte un jean, un tee shirt noir délavé mais avec un décolleté qui met sa poitrine en valeur et une paire de chaussettes grises.

Ca me fait sourire.

Elle pose l'assiette devant moi et je m'empare de ma fourchette.

« Bon appétit ! »

« Merci ! »

Mais elle a déjà quitté le salon.

Elle a l'air franchement timide.

Je commence le feuilleté avec entrain.

C'est bon, c'est même excellent !

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je finis mon assiette avec délices, je vois Bella revenir.

« C'était vraiment très bon ! »

« Ah, merci, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Elle me ramène alors le plat principal et je me régale du magret de canard mais aussi des légumes.

Je crois que ma mère ne cuisine pas aussi bien, mais ça je vais éviter de le lui dire !

Je finis mon repas, et la seule chose qui m'ennuie un peu, c'est de manger seul.

Alors, au moment du café, je demande à Bella de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Elle le fait, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles :

« C'est la première fois que vous faites un resto dans votre salon, alors ? »

« Oui, j'avais envie de me lancer mais mon père s'inquiétait, il est policier et voit le mal partout ! Alors Jacob a proposé de passer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien ! Et vous, vous avez essayé d'autres restos ? »

« Non ! C'est la première fois et le concept me séduit vraiment ! J'ai bien envie de revenir, si vous voulez continuer ! »

Elle rougit plus encore et…Ouah ! Elle est carrément canon !

« Oh oui, volontiers ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas votre métier ? »

« Oh non ! Je suis étudiante, à la fac de lettres ! »

« C'est donc un job d'étudiante ? »

« Oui, tout à fait ! »

Du coup, comme c'est vraiment bon, que j'ai envie de revenir, que je sais qu'elle a besoin de cet argent et que….Ben que j'ai envie de faire bonne impression, je laisse un pourboire important, qui est presque du montant de la note.

Elle balbutie son étonnement mais je ne la laisse pas faire :

« Demain, même heure ? »

« Euh, oui ! »

Je pars en souriant, ravi.

Je me demande ce qu'elle va me faire de bon demain.

**_oooOOOooo ...A SUIVRE...oooOOOooo_**


	2. Jasper et Edward chez Bella

_**Je suis heureuse et terriblement surprise du succès incroyable du premier chapitre de cette fic! Merci beaucoup! Il y aura 4 chapitres en tout!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!**_

_**Bon appétit! Euh, je veux dire, bonne lecture! ^-^ **_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Edward me cache quelque chose…

Il est mon beau-frère, mon associé et mon meilleur ami. Et je le connais PAR CŒUR! Alors je sais qu'il y a un truc!

Bon, certes la soirée d'hier soir chez Rose et Em' était très réussie, on a bien ri, bien mangé et bien bu, mais tout de même cet air réjoui, ça sort de l'ordinaire.

Il y a une fille là-dessous, foi de Jasper, je veux en avoir le cœur net!

J'attaque frontalement, alors qu'il est à peine 8h22 et qu'Edward a le nez dans son capuccino du matin :

« Ed, elle s'appelle comment ? »

Il relève la tête, rêveur, et son air est presque béat :

« Bella… »

« Bella ? C'est chou dis donc ! Tu l'a connue ou ? »

Il soupire :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis pas avec elle. Enfin pas encore…Du moins j'espère que…Enfin, bref. Je la connais pas vraiment. Je me suis inscrit sur un site, pour aller déjeuner chez des gens, comme dans un resto, sauf que c'est de la cuisine amateur et ça se passe dans le salon de la personne. Et je suis tombé sur elle, c'était très bon, vraiment et…Ben je reconnais que la petite cuisinière me plait beaucoup ! Même si pour le moment, on se connaît tout juste ! »

Je reste sans voix. Puis je me reprends:

« Mais tu vas la revoir ? »

« Ouais. Je retourne manger chez elle à midi »

Edward a rougit.

Et CA ça n'arrive jamais !

« Donc tu sais déjà qu'elle cuisine bien ! »

« Affirmatif ! »

« Il te reste plus qu'à savoir si elle est bonne au lit, et si c'est positif, épouse là ! »

Il éclate de rire, et moi avec.

Mais ça me turlupine cette histoire.

Je…JE SUIS JALOUX !

Moi aussi j'ai envie de bien manger !

Alors je me risque :

« Hum, Edward ? Tu…Tu crois que je peux m'incruster, ce midi ? De toutes façons, tu vas pas la baiser aujourd'hui ? »

Il n'a pas l'air ravi :

« Non je vais pas lui sauter dessus mais…Euh…Ben, pfff… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie que tu me la piques ! »

« Mais c'est qu'elle te plait vraiment ! Non, je vais pas te la piquer, t'en fais pas ! Je veux juste bien manger ! »

« Je vais lui envoyer un mail pour lui demander si ça la dérange pas… »

Il a pas l'air content, je vais gêner, on dirait !

Mais j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble cette petite Bella et puis, j'ai faim !

10 mns plus tard, il m'informe que c'est OK.

Il tire un peu la tête:

« Tu viens juste ce midi après tu te débrouilles, OK ? »

« Ok ! »

A midi tapante Edward se saisit de sa veste et j'ai presque du mal à le suivre.

Il est pressé le gourmand !

Il m'a un peu parlé de Bella durant la matinée et sa description donnait à penser que j'aurai affaire à un mélange de parfaite cuisinière et d'adorable jeune fille timide mais quand je l'ai en face de moi elle est encore plus jeune, mignonne et écarlate que je l'avais imaginée !

Et Edward la regarde avec un intérêt qui n'est pas que culinaire.

Ca m'amuse.

Mais je suis un peu jaloux aussi, cette fille est adorable, le genre de personne avec qui on peut construire quelque chose, pas juste s'amuser. Même si Bella ne m'attire pas de la façon dont elle plait à mon ami.

Edward a de la chance…Moi aussi j'aimerais bien ressentir ce genre de chose : l'espoir d'une relation sérieuse, tout simplement.

Edward m'a fait rire en me parlant de l'indien/garde du corps, mais Edward a du faire bonne impression hier parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'est pas là.

La petite Bella porte un bas de jogging bleu marine et un tee shirt noir, mais elle est quand même très sexy.

Et elle rougit encore plus en regardant Edward.

Elle nous fait asseoir dans son petit salon qui fait très étudiante /bohème/artiste et Edward la drague subtilement :

« Tu vas voir Jazz, Bella cuisine très bien ! »

Et une Bella cramoisie, une…

Ceci dit…C'est vrai !

Ca sent déjà bon mais quand elle nous amène l'entrée…

« Voilà, pour commencer je vous ai fait une salade d'avocats aux crevettes et au pamplemousse ! »

Edward plonge dans son assiette, sous l'œil un peu anxieux de Bella.

Je goûte.

C'est succulent !

On inonde Bella de compliments et elle a l'air vraiment très heureuse.

Le reste du repas est à la hauteur puisqu'elle nous sert du risotto au poulet et aux courgettes et un fondant au chocolat en dessert.

Miam !

Je me régale, mais vu la façon dont Edward regarde Bella, surtout son petit cul qu'on devine sans peine craquant à souhait à travers le fin tissu du jogging qui la moule à la perfection, et la manière dont il me lance, à moi, des coups d'œil du genre « toi t'as pas intérêt à revenir demain… » Je pense que je suis un peu à la rue, pour demain…

A la fin du repas, je me sens assez clairement en trop, surtout vis-à-vis d'Edward, parce que Bella, elle, est adorable avec nous deux.

Je décide d'aller prendre mon café ailleurs.

Je laisse sur la table un billet qui couvre une fois et demi le prix de mon repas et je salue Bella.

J'ai hâte qu'Edward me raconte, mais quand il arrive avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, il ne me dit pas grand-chose.

Je suis même obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez !

« Alors ? »

« C'était excellent tu l'as bien vu ! »

« Edward…Tu es resté une heure de plus que moi et je crois que cette fille te fait craquer… »

« En effet, elle me fait craquer. On a beaucoup discuté, et on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Voilà ! »

« Et ?... »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a plus ? »

Mais il rougit en prononçant ces mots et je me contente de le fixer en souriant. Il craque très vite :

« Je l'ai embrassée en partant ! »

Je le taquine un peu : il est trop mignon !

« Sur la joue ? »

J'ai droit à un regard noir, visiblement, un Edward en train de tomber amoureux n'a pas grand sens de l'humour :

« Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassée sur la bouche, au début elle était un peu raide mais elle s'est vite laissée aller et on s'est embrassé un bon moment, je dirais facilement 3 ou 4 minutes, j'ai même un peu caressé ses seins et puis je lui ai dit à demain et je suis parti. Tu veux en savoir davantage ? »

« Ouais, je mange ou, moi, demain midi ? »

« Tu fais comme on faisait avant, tu manges un sandwich au bureau ! »

Il rit en me disant ça mais je suis sur que demain il va passer un très bon moment et moi…En tête à tête avec un kebab ou un poulet mayonnaise, je l'aurai mauvaise.

Je soupire et me plonge dans mon travail.

Mais je dois faire pitié à Edward, parce qu'au bout d'une heure il me lance:

« Hé, mon pote…J'ai envoyé un mail à Bella et figure toi qu'une copine à elle se lance dans le resto à domicile aussi! Tu peux y aller demain si t'as envie! »

Je me sens mieux, tout d'un coup!

« Merci Ed, t'es sympa! Comment elle s'appelle, la copine de Bella? »

« Alice. Alice Brandon! »

_**Ndla: bon, bon, bon. Le prochain chapitre sera un PDV Jasper, avec son repas chez Alice (et, euh…un lemon^^) et le 4° et dernier chapitre sera un PDV Edward avec…Un lemon aussi! ^_^**_


	3. Jasper chez Alice

_**Voici donc Jasper qui va manger chez Alice..Va-t-il se régaler?…**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je suis content, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Je marche même d'un pas guilleret vers l'appartement de cette Alice Brandon, dont je ne sais rien, si ce n'est qu'elle est une grande amie de Bella.

J'espère qu'elle cuisine aussi bien qu'elle.

Je grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre et je souris devant la porte:

Il y a une affiche violette avec des elfes et des fées dessinées au fusain et il est écrit la mention:

« Bonjour, vous vous apprêtez à entrer dans le pays merveilleux d'Alice! »

Pas de doutes: c'est bien là.

Je sonne à la porte.

Qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement.

Je regarde à la hauteur classique d'une jeune femme mais il n'y a rien. Je baisse alors les yeux et rencontre enfin ceux d'Alice.

Je comprends alors qu'elle ait dessiné des elfes et des fées sur l'affiche de sa porte: elle-même en est une.

Une fée, c'est le mot qui convient.

Elle est toute petite, sa peau est diaphane, bien qu'elle ait des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et elle porte des vêtements noirs et assez compliqués que même un total incompétent en matière de vêtements comme moi (à 26 ans, c'est encore ma mère et surtout ma sœur qui choisissent mes fringues) devine être du fait main, sans doute par Alice elle-même;

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne peut pas en caser une: le lutin s'agite, et sautille sur place:

« Bonjour vous devez être Jasper Hale bienvenue chez moi je suis super contente que vous soyez là ,je vous ai fait de la nourriture japonaise c'est la première fois que je cuisine japonais d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je cuisine tout court mais bon il faut un début à tout pas vrai? Et puis moi mon truc c'est la création je suis styliste alors ça doit être dans mes cordes aussi de cuisiner pas de raisons suivez moi le salon c'est ici donnez moi votre veste si si donnez la moi il fait pas froid , agenouillez vous là, c'est un repas japonais hein alors j'ai viré les chaises et la table pour que ça soit ambiance japonaise ah oui ça c'est mon chat ,enfin c'est une femelle qui s'appelle Charlotte parce qu'elle adore la charlotte aux fraises elle est adorable et elle adore qu'on la caresse alors allez-y elle attend des gratouilles là! Bon je vais chercher l'entrée! »

Le tout sans reprendre son souffle ni s'arrêter une seule fois.

J'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Je risque un:

« Euh…Bonjour »

Mais elle a disparu!

Je regarde autour de moi.

L'expression salon est assez peu en accord avec la réalité. Je suis dans une grande pièce qui ressemble à un atelier d'artiste.

Dans un coin il y a un canapé totalement recouvert de coupons de tissu, avec deux machines à coudre posées par terre à coté, et il y a la table avec les chaises par-dessus adossée à un mur peint en orange, avec une fresque représentant des personnages de Harry Potter. Le sol est du parquet mais il disparait presque sous les tapis de diverses couleurs.

Un kaléidoscope d'étagères recouvre le pan de mur opposé, surchargé de livres, bibelots, photos, etc. L'autre mur et une baie vitrée donnant sur une artère très passante de la ville.

En plein milieu de la pièce trône une table basse faite de palette brutes, posées sur des roues de trottinette.

Il y a un tatamis de chaque côté.

Revoilà Alice, portant une assiette. Elle ouvre de grands yeux:

« Mais agenouillez vous voyons! »

Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le tatamis sans moufter, malgré la douleur dans mon genou qui se réveille instantanément, vieux souvenir d'une blessure lors d'un match de hockey sur glace à l'université.

Du haut de son mètre cinquante à tout casser et de ses 40 kilos toute mouillée, la petite Alice a une autorité certaine.

A peine je suis à genoux que le chat vient se coller contre moi.

Depuis toujours je déteste les chats, je les hais, je les abhorre, je les méprise et en règle générale ils le sentent et me le rendent bien.

Mais là, Charlotte a visiblement décidé qu'on allait être copains. Je me raidis et serre les dents.

Alice pose une assiette devant moi et m'encourage:

« Vous pouvez la câliner, elle est très douce et affectueuse.

Je tache de transformer ma grimace de dégout en sourire bienveillant et risque deux doigts sur le crane de la bête.

Qui se met illico à ronronner.

Alice bat des mains:

« Oh je suis contente! Je savais que vous alliez être amis! J'ai Charlotte depuis deux ans maintenant je l'ai trouvée dans une poubelle, vous vous rendez compte? Dans une poubelle! Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de cœur! Je l'ai récupérée elle était dans un sale état mais je l'ai sauvée en la nourrissant de jambon mixé et »

Je n'écoute plus Alice me raconter le sauvetage de son chat: je l'observe.

Elle porte une jupe très courte et un chemisier noir asymétrique mais décolleté et comme à genoux en face de moi elle est bien plus basse que moi j'ai une vue magnifique sur son décolleté.

Sur ses seins serait plus exact: Alice ne porte pas de soutien gorge…

Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a de tous petits seins, je les trouve même plutôt bien ronds et très sexy.

Du coup, j'en oublie ma douleur au genou, ma faim et la présence insistante du chat contre ma cuisse.

Je réussis par un prodige de volonté à détacher mon regard de sa poitrine quelques instants et me concentre sur son visage.

Elle a les joues rouges, parce qu'elle s'anime en me racontant par le détail la vie de la minette, et elle est adorable.

Son visage est pur, seules ses lèvres sont légèrement maquillées. Elle a d'immenses yeux bleus qui mangent son visage et accentuent sa ressemblance avec un elfe, ou avec un manga. Finalement le choix d'un repas japonais s'harmonise avec le personnage.

Elle agite les mains et je remarque ses ongles courts mais arborant fièrement un vernis bleu à une main et vert à l'autre.

Elle pousse tout à coup un cri strident et je sursaute:

« Mais vous n'avez encore rien mangé! Allez-y voyons! »

J'obéis tout de suite et m'empare des baguettes.

Aie. Des baguettes.

J'espère ne pas me ridiculiser!

J'attrape un sushi et le porte à ma bouche.

J'ai déjà mangé des sushis et je n'aime pas particulièrement ça mais là c'est…Absolument ignoble.

Le gout de poisson est bien trop présent et je déglutis avec peine.

Charlotte miaule en posant ses pattes avant sur ma cuisse et en tendant le museau vers moi.

Alice la réprimande:

« Charlotte! Laisse Jasper manger voyons! »

Je souris à Alice et ouvre la bouche pour la première fois ou presque (parce que jusqu'à présent tout ce que j'ai réussit à dire c'est bonjour):

« Ne vous en faites pas, je peux bien lui en donner un peu! »

Alice affiche un sourire grandiose et se penche en avant pour me voir donner un bout de sushi à son chat.

Elle me dévoile ainsi totalement ses seins, sans en avoir un seul instant conscience et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

Charlotte s'empiffre.

Pour faire bonne mesure je mange un dernier sushi que je trempe dans le wasabi pour ne pas trop sentir le gout et je donne le reste au chat.

C'est utile, un chat finalement…

Alice se lève d'un bond et me sourit:

« Je vais chercher la suite! »

Elle revient porteuse d'une autre assiette dont l'odeur ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je déglutis:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

«des yakitoris! »

Ah.

Je fais bonne figure, tandis qu'elle pose l'assiette devant moi et que Charlotte, hélas rassasiée, s'installe contre moi, sa tête sur mon ventre pour dormir.

Je me risque à prendre une bouchée.

C'est moins mauvais que l'entrée mais c'est franchement pas terrible. Ca se voit qu'elle cuisine pour la première fois!

Mais quand je relève la tête je vois Alice, anxieuse, en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, attendant visiblement mon verdict.

Hors elle me plait, me touche terriblement et, je l'avoue sans détour, me fait bander comme un cerf. Hors de question de la contrarier, cette fille je la veux dans mon lit à court terme!

Alors je lui souris et pousse un faux gémissement de bien être.

Le sourire qu'elle m'offre me récompense de mon mensonge.

Je me demande comment la faire encore se pencher en avant et très vite mon côté pervers trouve une idée:

« Regarde comme Charlotte dort bien! »

Elle se penche au maximum et s'extasie sur son chat.

Moi aussi je m'extasie, bien que silencieusement: j'ai sous le nez la plus belle paire de seins que j'ai jamais vu!

Mais en se redressant elle voit que je fixe ses seins.

Merde: grillé.

Mais elle ne bronche pas et plante son regard dans le mien, rougissante mais provocante.

Je baisse les yeux le premier mais l'ambiance change.

Elle reprend la parole :

« Bella m'a dit que votre collègue et vous aviez une startup, c'est ça? »

« Oui. Depuis trois ans! Et toi tu es étudiante? »

« Oui, en 3° stylisme »

Je désigne du menton les coupons de tissu et les machines à coudre:

« Je vois ça! »

Je n'arrive pas à finir mon assiette et heureusement elle n'insiste pas.

Elle me ramène mon dessert, sous forme d'un brownie au chocolat et d'une boule de glace à la vanille. C'est visiblement des produits achetés dans le commerce et c'est très bon.

Je mange tout tandis qu'Alice me parle de ses études.

A peine la dernière bouchée avalée, je pose un billet de 20 dollars sur la table, pour payer mon repas.

Alice ne bronche pas: quelque chose dans mon attitude doit lui dire que ce n'est pas fini: d'ailleurs, ça va commencer.

J'ai envie d'elle, comme je n'ai jamais eu envie d'une fille.

Elle est adorable, démoniaque ,belle et sexy.

Et je pense qu'elle en a autant envie que moi d'échanger quelques baisers.

D'ailleurs, ça, je vais le savoir très vite.

Je pivote sur mes genoux et m'approche d'elle, accroupi.

Elle est assise en tailleur et ne bouge pas.

Je me penche sur elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle sourit et relève le nez.

Je prends ça pour une invitation et vais trouver sa bouche de la mienne.

Succès immédiat.

Je l'embrasse exactement comme je dégusterais une pêche bien mure.

Alice me rend mon baiser avec fougue et nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent sans cesse, tandis que je happe régulièrement sa lèvre inférieure , me régalant de sa douceur.

Elle s'agenouille et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, sa poitrine venant frôler mon torse.

Je n'y tiens plus et vais effleurer ses seins à travers le fin tissu noir.

Elle gémit et moi encore plus.

Elle se rapproche de moi et cette fois je caresse ses seins plus fermement.

Je ne peux plus les lâcher.

Ils sont parfaits, si doux, si fermes.

Je suis prêt à me damner pour cette petite fée bavarde et sans gêne.

Je sais que je vais être en retard au boulot et je m'en moque éperdument!

On est à genoux tous les deux et elle est franchement plus petite que moi alors je l'attrape par les fesses et la soulève vers le haut.

Elle gémit, surprise, mais s'accroche plus fort à on cou.

Je ne connais pas Alice, je suis plutôt respectueux comme gars mais là, je vais avoir du mal à m'en tenir à de simples baisers et caresses.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle.

Mais il est hors de question de…Me servir d'elle. On a le temps, du moins j'espère qu'on va se revoir et…Aller plus loin très bientôt!

Mais Alice n'a pas l'air d'avoir le même genre de considérations que moi: elle frotte son pubis contre mon érection tendue comme un arc et je dois quitter ses lèvres, à bout de souffle:

« Aliiiice! Je ne réponds de rien si tu fais ça! »

« Pourquoi, tu essayes de te retenir? »

« Oui! »

« Mais pourquoi? T'as l'air d'en avoir envie, non? »

« Ben on vient à peine de se rencontrer… »

« Mais si on a envie tous les deux, le reste on s'en fou, non? »

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle est très sérieuse.

Je baisse les yeux et voit ses seins, toujours aussi glorieusement nus et je capitule.

Je me lève et la charge sur mon épaule, façon sac de patates.

Elle rit et je me dirige vers le couloir tout en caressant ses fesses d'une main.

Et ses fesses sont complètement à la hauteur de ses seins…

Je trouve la chambre tout de suite, parce que l'appartement est petit et je la pose sur le lit.

Je ne prends pas la peine de vraiment regarder autour de moi, mais je note qu'il y a des peluches un peu partout!

Son lit est défait, mais les draps sont magnifiques, fait de patchwork dans des tons ivoire et rubis.

Alice me sourit et déboutonne ma chemise.

Je ne sais pas comment lui enlever son chemisier.

Il est asymétrique, croisé plusieurs fois on dirait…

Rah! Je vais exploser!

« Comment on l'enlève ton truc là? »

Elle se tortille:

« Ca se noue derrière! »

Je la retourne comme une crêpe et si je vois l'attache, je suis incapable de la dénouer!

Bon, tant pis, je rends les armes!

« Aide moi! »

Elle tripote l'attache et n'y arriver pas non plus: ses mains tremblent.

« Mais comment tu l'as mit, ce matin? »

« Ce matin j'avais pas la pression que j'ai en ce moment! »

Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur en se retournant.

Je pouffe de rire et elle rit aussi, finalement.

« Tu y tiens beaucoup à ce chemisier? »

« Ben oui! Ne le déchire pas! Je vais l'enlever comme un tee shirt! »

Je l'aide, la tête est un peu difficile à passer mais enfin elle est seins nus devant moi!

Et…OH PUTAIN c'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais.

Elle est petite, fine et menue mais un peu musclée quand même.

Et ses siens sont…OUAH! Tout ce que j'aime ! Une forme qui me rend dingue et ils sont doux, chauds, fermes, élastiques.

Je ne tiens pas un instant de plus et vais les prendre dans ma bouche, alternativement, en les cajolant de la main.

Elle apprécie visiblement le traitement autant que moi.

Je m'interrompt un instant pour aller l'embrasser, histoire de ne pas paraitre trop goujat, et je note les taches de rousseur sur ses épaules;

C'est mignon, ça me fait craquer.

Elle profite du baiser, qui lui donne accès à mon ventre, pour me caresser sensuellement le torse, puis elle défait ma ceinture.

Je rompt le contact de nos bouches pour virer ma chemise et déboutonner ma ceinture et ôter mon pantalon.

Puis je tire sur sa jupe. Elle glisse toute seule et voilà Alice en string dans mes bras.

Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre et elle guide ma main vers son pubis.

Sa féminité que je sens à travers le fin tissu est chaude et bien humide.

Je la couvre de baisers tout en l'embrassant mais elle se cabre et grogne:

« Accélère un peu le mouvement! »

Je serre les dents. Ah elle veut un peu plus de fougue.

« Très, bien, Alice, je vais te faire tout ce dont j'ai envie! »

Elle me sourit et je la retourne à nouveau.

Elle râle, surprise mais je pose ma main en haut de ses fesses.

« Cambre toi! »

Elle obéit.

Je la contemple un instant.

Ses mèches brunes sont éparpillées sur le coussin, elle me regarde en souriant d'un air coquin, ses bras sont repliés prêt de son visage et ses hanches cambrées, offertes, sont un régal pour les yeux.

Et ses fesses…Magnifiées par le fin string noir, elles me rendent plus dur que jamais.

Je tends la main et fait glisser le bout de tissu sur ses fesses.

Elle tend les reins vers moi pour me faciliter la tache et mon pénis palpite littéralement, à présent.

La voilà nue.

Je glisse mes doigts le long de la fente de son sexe et ne suis absolument pas surpris de la trouver trempée.

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches, pour l'immobiliser, quand elle commence à bouger:

« Ne bouge pas! Ou sont les préservatifs? »

« Tiroir de la table de nuit! »

Je l'ouvre et reste confondu.

Je vois un bric à brac infernal: un fouillis de rouleau de fils, de livres, de maquillage mais pas de préservatifs en vue!

« FOUILLE! »

M'ordonne la petite fée visiblement toute prête pour recevoir la levrette que j'ai bien l'intention de lui offrir.

Je soulève la pagaille dans le tiroir mais rien qui ne ressemble de prêt ou de loin à un préservatif! Je perds patience et je tire le tiroir, et j'en renverse le contenu à terre.

Victoire! Un préservatif!

Il est rose fluo et affiche la prétention d'être au gout de fraise.

Je m'en fiche, je vire mon boxer et l'enfile le plus vite possible!

Alice se laisse faire quand je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et les pétris.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi…Tu es incroyable tu sais! »

« J'ai envie aussi! »

Me répond-t-elle d'une petit voix suppliante.

J'écarte ses fesses, n'ignorant plus rien de son anatomie et présente ma queue gonflée contre sa fente juteuse.

Elle tend les fesses vers moi et je pousse simultanément: je suis en elle en une poussée.

Je renverse la tête en arrière en gémissant tandis qu'elle pousse un cri de plaisir.

Je reste en elle sans bouger, savourant son étroitesse et sa douceur, la laissant s'habituer à ma présence, aussi.

Et c'est elle qui commence à balancer les hanches , je rejoins son rythme et très vite nous donnons ensemble un mouvement profond et rapide.

De quoi m'envoyer au paradis en peu de temps.

Je me penche en avant et prends ses seins en coupe dans mes mains, et je vais trouver sa bouche.

Nos lèvres se soudent, nos langues s'enroulent et la communion de nos corps s'intensifie, je sens son plaisir monter, tout comme je sens mon orgasme arriver.

Je réussis à me maitriser pour la laisser jouir en premier, refusant de libérer sa bouche quand elle atteint l'orgasme et c'est dans ma bouche qu'elle cri de plaisir.

Je la suis de très prés et me déverse au plus profond d'elle-même, butant contre son ventre, enfin soulagé.

Nous nous écroulons sur le coté, nos bouches haletantes à quelques centimètres de distance.

Je lui murmure:

« Merci…C'était juste fabuleux! »

« Je confirme! »

Nous restons enlacés et je sombre dans le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte…

Je suis réveillé par un bruit de raclement insistant.

Alice ouvre les yeux en même temps que moi et nous nous sourions.

Puis nous relevons la tête d'un même élan pour découvrir la provenance du bruit.

C'est Charlotte qui joue avec l'emballage du préservatif…

Je me sens rougir.

Alice regarde le réveil sur la table de nuit et bondit alors sur ses pieds et me lance ma chemise et mon boxer:

« Viiiiiiite! Je vais être en retard! J'ai cours à 15H00! »

Je m'habille, hagard et je n'ai pas finit de boutonner ma chemise qu'elle me pousse déjà dans le couloir.

Je la plaque le mur et mon torse et nous échangeons un baiser bref mais intense.

Le regard et le sourire que nous échangeons juste après le sont au moins autant:

« On se voit ce soir? »

Elle fait oui de la tête, l'air content.

« Je passe te prendre à 18H30 et on va au resto? »

« Bah sinon il reste des yakitoris et »

« Oh non! Désolé Alice mais tu es adorable, géniale et je suis déjà à moitié amoureux de toi mais en cuisine tu as tout à apprendre! »

« C'était pas bon alors? »

« Non! Mais c'est pas grave! »

Elle fait le moue et ça me fait craquer.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses jolies lèvres qu'elle a avancé pour bouder et lui arrache un sourire.

On descend main dans la main et je me sens incroyablement bien.

On se sépare au bout de la rue et je la regarde courir vers l'arrêt de bus.

Je m'arrête au coin de la rue pour m'acheter un sandwich et je cours au bureau et arrive presque simultanément avec Edward.

On se sourit. Vu que je sais qu'il a embrassé Bella la dernière fois je lui demande:

« Alors? Tu en es ou avec ta chérie? »

Il sourit, un peu amusé:

« Je suis arrivé au point ultime! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux:

« Ultime ou intime! »

« les deux mon capitaine! »

« Félicitations! »

« Merci »

Me répond-t-il d'un ton modeste.

« Et toi chez la fameuse Alice? »

Je décide de tout lui dire: Bella est Alice étant copines, il le saura de toutes façons très vite:

« Eh bien…Alice est nulle en cuisine, mais géniale au lit, ça fait une moyenne tout à fait acceptable! »

Il en reste muet et me dévisage, abasourdi:

« Que…Quoi? DÉJÀ? »

« Ouais…Elle m'a forcé la main figure toi! »

Il éclate de rire et me sourit:

« Tu sais quoi? »

« Non, dis moi! »

« Tu vas jamais pouvoir le croire! »

« Bon sang mais dis moi! »

« Ben en fait, figure toi que… »

_**oooOOOoo A suivre …oooOOOooo**_

_**Ndla: je suis très occupée à courir en zig zag pour éviter les tirs, mais promis, lundi prochain je poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic, et il y aura en plus un bonus centré sur Emmett et Rosalie, qui vous racontera comment Em' prépare ses lasagnes…Et je précise aussi qu'Alice, au départ, n'a pas cherché à allumer Jasper, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on pouvait voir ses seins. Par contre elle savait par Bella que Jasper est un très bel homme, d'ou la jupe! Mais Alice est juste très naturelle, et elle a un certain sans gêne aussi!**_


	4. Edward chez Bella 2

_**Edward PDV**_

J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de Jasper.

Grâce à Bella! Je l'ai collé dans les pattes de sa copine, on verra bien ce que ça donnera!

Je sonne à la porte qui m'est désormais familière.

Bella m'ouvre tout de suite, avec ses habituelles rougeurs sur le visage.

Elle me sourit, mais parait un peu embarrassée.

Visiblement, elle se demande comment se comporter avec moi.

Je décide d'y aller franco et je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains et lui donne un long baiser.

Elle frémit tout contre moi et je la serre dans mes bras, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, me donnant envie de danser sur place.

Nous rompons finalement notre baiser et je lui souris avec joie.

« Salut »

« Salut ma belle! »

Nouveaux rougissements, décidément je ne pourrais plus m'en passer!

Elle me prend par la main et m'entraine dans le salon;

La table n'est pas encore mise.

Elle tortille une mèche de ses cheveux et se mord la lèvre, puis finalement crache le morceau:

« Je me demandais…Enfin, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être manger ensemble? »

« Bien sur! Hors de question de faire autrement! »

Elle sort alors des assiettes et des couverts du buffet et je l'aide à les disposer. Ca fait très couple et j'adore ça!

Je remarque sa tenue, en matant ses adorables petites fesses pendant qu'elle s'étire pour atteindre les verres en haut du buffet.

Elle porte un leggings noir qui la moule à la perfection et une chemise bleue foncée que j'adore parce que les premiers boutons sont défaits et que je vois la naissance de ses seins.

Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon et j'ai envie de tendre la main pour les libérer.

Elle me sort de ma rêverie:

« Ma copine Alice, m'a donné l'idée, alors j'ai cuisiné asiatique! »

« Parfait! »

Ce coup-ci, je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine.

Laquelle est plutôt petite, mais fonctionnelle. Et ça sent merveilleusement bon!

Elle me confie le plateau contenant des nems et elle se charge des sauces.

On s'assoie face à face et je la complimente:

« Tes nems sentent super bon! Tu les as fait toi-même? »

« Oui! Mais c'est pas dur tu sais! »

J'en goute un et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon!

« C'est un délice Bella! Le meilleur nem que j'ai jamais gouté! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui! Tu es une cuisinière hors pair tu sais! »

« Mon père me le disait, mais bon…C'est mon père et il sait tout juste réchauffer de la pizza, alors… »

Nous rions ensemble et nous parlons de nos famille un moment:

« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais bébé, ma mère vit en Floride avec son nouveau mari à présent et j'ai choisi de finir le Lycée chez mon père, à Forks »

J'ouvre les yeux, abasourdis:

« F-FORKS? Tu viens de Forks? »

« Ben oui! »

« Mais…Moi aussi! J'y ai vécu de ma naissance au moment ou je suis parti à la fac! Et j'y retourne très souvent, mes parents y vivent toujours »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et semble comprendre quelque chose:

« Ton père, c'est le docteur Cullen alors? »

« Oui! »

Elle éclate de rire et me tend son bras, sur lequel j'aperçois une fine cicatrice:

« Je suis tombée de moto, j'ai eu droit à 8 points de suture que ton père m'a posé! »

Je ris et caresse son bras:

« Tu fais de la moto? »

Elle rosit:

« C'était quand j'avais 17 ans, à l'époque je sortais avec Jacob! »

La jalousie me serre les tripes mais je me traite mentalement d'idiot:

« Jacob? Celui de la dernière fois? »

« Oui! Mais à présent il est marié avec Leah, qui est la fille de la seconde femme de mon père, donc il est mon beau-frère! »

Mouais. Admettons…

« Tu dois connaitre mon père, toi aussi! »

« Comment il s'appelle? »

« C'est le shérif Swan! »

Pour le coup, je manque m'étrangler avec un bout de nem et tousse violement. Elle me tape dans le dos et quand je suis remis j'éclate de rire:

« Ah oui je le connais! Figure toi qu'une fois il m'a ramené chez moi avec Jasper, on avait trop bu et il nous a ramassé devant le snack de la réserve! On avait 16 ans, je crois et il a été sympa et nous a reconduit à la maison! Mais on avait vomit dans la voiture de patrouille! Oh là là, il y avait une gamine dans la voiture et elle répétait sans cesse en nous regardant qu'elle boirait jamais, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu honte après coup! »

Elle rigole franchement puis me dit en souriant:

« C'était moi! »

« Pardon? »

« La gamine dans la voiture, c'était moi! »

Alors, là, c'est moi qui devient écarlate!

Elle rit encore plus:

« Je passais une semaine de vacances chez mon père, j'avais 11 ans et je me souviens très bien de ce soir là! Vous étiez plein comme des barriques, en effet! »

Je suis gêné. Mais alors pas un peu…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et me passe la main dans les cheveux, mais Bella se lève, en continuant à rire et revient avec la suite.

Je salive immédiatement quand elle pose devant moi une assiette:

« C'est du poisson, des courgettes, des pousses de bambous cuits au wok à la sauce aigre douce! »

M'annonce-t-elle, avec un reste de rire dans la voix.

Elle s'installe en face de moi et nous mangeons.

Puis je lui dis:

« J'ai grandit, hein, j'ai 26 ans et je ne bois plus qu'occasionnellement, promis! »

Elle rit, et ses yeux brillent:

« Ne t'en fais pas! J'ai 21 ans et j'ai eu besoin de deux bonnes cuites à moi pour vraiment décider de ne plus boire! »

Nous rions ensemble et je prends sa main dans la mienne, à travers la table:

« Le monde est vraiment petit! »

« Oui, et bleu comme une orange! »

« tu connais tes classiques! »

« fac de littérature! »

Je l'aide ensuite à débarrasser et on se met sur le canapé pour manger le sorbet aux fruits rouges du dessert.

On parle de nos familles, de nos amis.

Elle me parle de sa copine Alice, et me montre même une photo d'elle sur son cellulaire. J'en conclu que Jasper ne doit pas s'ennuyer…

J'ai envie d'avancer un peu dans notre relation et je lui propose une sortie:

« Ca te dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas! »

Je suis un peu gêné, parce que je veux la payer, mais vu qu'on commence à sortir ensemble c'est embarrassant.

Alors je sors mon portefeuille et je lui dis:

« Ecoute, je vais te payer tout de suite le repas, comme ça ce sera fait et après on pourra continuer à discuter et j'ai envie de t'embrasser et »

« Non! »

Mon cœur défaille:

« Quoi non? »

« Non c'est hors de question que tu payes le repas! »

« Be si, je sais ce que c'est qu'être étudiant, tu as acheté les aliments et »

« Mais non, c'est bon! J'aurais l'impression d'être une pute sinon! »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux régler mon repas tout de suite pour qu'il n'y ai pas de tension! »

Là-dessus je me lève et dépose un billet de 20 dollars sur la table.

Elle charge, frontalement:

« D'abord il y a deux fois trop et puis je t'assure que je ne veux pas! Ca me fait plaisir de préparer un repas pour toi! »

Elle me tend le billet que je refuse de prendre, alors elle le met dans la poche de ma veste.

Je le ressort et le mets de force dans la poche de sa chemise.

Comme elle se débat je la serre contre moi

Nos bouches se trouvent alors toutes seules.

Mmmmhhh…

Ouah…J'ai embrassé mon lot de filles dans ma vie mais là…C'est le paradis. Vraiment.

Je la serre contre moi et je la sens se presser sur mon torse.

Je…Je crois que je perds pied.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle…Je ne veux pas lui forcer la main, mais…Je me retiens, vraiment, tellement j'ai envie d'elle.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports en plus, ça fait presque 6 mois.

Alors la tenir dans mes bras ça me met en ébullition. Je frotte ma virilité contre son ventre et m'empare de ses fesses.

Je les pelote avec gourmandise, d'autant plus que le tissu du leggings est fin et me permet de sentir ses formes parfaites.

Mais elle se dégage avec brusquerie.

Elle n'ose pas me regarder en face, elle est toute rouge.

« On…On ne peut pas aller plus loin… »

Je grimace:

« Ok, je comprends, on a le temps, je suis peut-être aller un peu vite, désolé »

Elle rougit encore plus:

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que…Je.. »

Elle baisse la tête, et je ne comprends plus rien:

« De quoi as-tu peur chérie? »

Elle murmure et je dois tendre l'oreille:

« J'ai peur de …saigner… »

J'en reste la bouche ouverte.

Vierge? Elle est…VIERGE?

Je me reprends:

« Oh, tu, oui, bon, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que c'est une étape importante pour toi, et, euh, si tu me fais l'honneur d'être celui qui, enfin, je veux dire, je serai doux et… »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux puis semble comprendre quelque chose et éclate de rire.

Elle se tord de rire contre mon torse, et je suis profondément vexé.

Elle finit par reprendre son souffle et me dit:

« Tu pensais que j'étais vierge, c'est ça? Oh là là! Quand Jacob va savoir ça! »

Ouh là, je ne tiens pas qu'elle raconte ça à Jacob moi! Je tiens à la vie!

Mais elle enchaine, plus rougissante que jamais:

« Non c'est juste que…Ben je dois avoir mes règles aujourd'hui et… »

Ah!Ce n'est que ça!

« Ben….C'est juste un peu de sang, ça ne me fait pas peur, tu sais! »

Elle ouvre des yeux effarés:

« Tu…Tu l'as déjà fait? »

« Coucher avec une fille pendant ses règles? oui, je l'ai déjà fait! Et si tu veux bien, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid! »

« Ca me gêne un peu! »

« Je vais éviter de regarder, et…Le cunni ce sera pour la prochaine fois, c'est tout! »

Re-rougissements, accompagnés de rire.

Je reprends mes baisers, et nous nous retrouvons haletants.

« Bella…J'ai envie de toi… »

« Moi…Moi aussi… »

Elle me prend par la main et nous nous engageons dans un petit couloir.

Nous entrons dans sa chambre, dont la plus grande partie est occupée par un bureau.

Ma puce est étudiante et ça se voit!

Son lit est un futon relégué dans un coin sur lequel trône un gros Porcinet en peluche.

Je regarde Bella dans les yeux.

Elle a un côté très jeune, mais en même temps elle est tellement mure…

Elle baisse les stores et nous nous retrouvons dans la pénombre.

Je la vois hésiter un peu mais je la prends dans mes bras et nous fais tomber sur le lit.

Je l'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse.

Parce que j'en ai envie mais aussi parce je la sens un peu tendue.

Très vite je m'allonge sur elle et elle me fait de la place entre ses jambes.

Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et en défais les boutons à tâtons.

Elle m'aide à lui enlever la chemise et je fais glisser le leggings.

Elle porte un freegun dans les gris et jaune et le soutien gorge assorti.

Elle est belle…

« Tu es magnifique Bella… »

« Je…Je ne crois pas mais c'est gentil de le dire! »

Je m'en étrangle:

« QUOI? QUI T'AS DIT LE CONTRAIRE? »

Elle ressemble à un petit lapin prit en faute:

« C'est moi… »

Son air est misérable et je me sens bouillir de colère:

« Je…Je le crois pas! Je te trouve ravissante! PARCE QUE TU L'ES! Et…Bon sang j'ai passé le repas d'hier à avoir la trouille que Jasper ne te saute dessus avant moi! Lui et moi on a passé le repas à reluquer tes petites fesses dans ce jogging ! »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et s'exclame:

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Alice me laisse le porter! »

Je ricane.

Elle rougit, et je le vois même dans la pénombre et elle me demande, un peu affolée:

« On…On voit vraiment mes fesses avec? »

« Oh oui ma belle! Ce jogging moule ton splendide petit cul à la perfection! »

Elle gémit et attrape un coussin et le met sur son visage, visiblement au comble de la gêne.

J'éclate de rire et m'agenouille entre ses jambes, puis lui arrache le coussin et le balance au loin.

« Je le mets souvent, en plus, pour aller au marché par exemple! »

Je suis mort de rire mais elle continue:

« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi le poissonnier me fait toujours des petits cadeaux et pourquoi y'a toujours un ou plusieurs gars pour vouloir porter mon panier jusque chez moi! »

« Ah je comprends moi aussi! C'est une vue délicieuse qui donne très chaud et envie de faire…Ca! »

Et tout en parlant je passe mes mains sous son cul et le caresse sensuellement.

Elle ne s'en remet pas:

« Je vais tuer Alice! »

« Non! SURTOUT PAS!Et puis, tu sais… »

« Quoi? »

« C'était un peu pareil pour ton jean le premier jour et aussi pour ton leggings aujourd'hui…Tu as un beau cul, c'est tout! Et le reste est splendide aussi, tes seins là…Mmmmhhhh! »

Elle en reste la bouche ouverte et j'en profite pour passer le turbo.

Je couvre son cou de baisers et glisse les bretelles de son soutien gorge , dégageant ses seins. Ma queue se tend et Bella peut être sure que règles ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire! J'ai juste terriblement envie d'elle!

Je me penche et vais téter ses seins, happant ses mamelons avec avidité.

Elle dégrafe son soutif et j'enlève ma chemise.

Nos poitrines se frottent l'une à l'autre et sentir ses mamelons durcis par le désir me fait grogner.

Je quitte sa bouche et entreprends de lui baisser on string.

Elle est gênée mais un seul coup d'œil me permet de la rassurer:

« C'est bon, tu ne les a pas encore! »

Elle rougit furieusement mais se laisse aller.

Elle m'aide même à enlever mon pantalon, un peu gauchement.

Elle frémit en voyant mon érection mais je ne la laisse pas être gênée: je reprends le baiser et les caresses, frôlant ses seins, suçotant la fine peau de son cou, glissant une main insistante entre ses cuisses et frottant doucement sa fente humide.

Elle est moins entreprenante mais ses mains caressent mon dos et mon torse, et effleurent même mes fesses.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson et nos hanches se meuvent toutes seules, se cherchant et se trouvant.

Avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler je demande à Bella un préservatif.

Elle tend la main et en attrape un dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Je le mets avec impatience.

Puis je regarde mon amante.

Elle a fermé les yeux et sa timidité me fait sourire.

Avec elle, il est évident qu'il faut être doux et tendre et surtout pas 100% sexe.

Ca tombe bien, elle me donne vraiment envie de tendresse.

Je me penche sur elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle réagit et me rend mon baiser.

Je la pénètre à tâtons et elle m'aide, en passant ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Voilà, je suis en elle.

Elle halète de plaisir et je grogne, tellement je me sens bien, emprisonné dans son corps.

Je caresse ses seins, fixant son visage pour y lire son plaisir.

Elle est encore tendue, mais je commence à aller et venir dans son corps, parce que je ne peux plus me refreiner…

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et j'accélère mes mouvements en elle.

Elle se mord les lèvres, se contenant visiblement mais son corps parle pour elle: même à travers le préservatif je la sens de plus en plus mouillée.

Néanmoins, j'ai envie qu'elle me le dise.

« Bella?…C'est bon? »

Elle hoche la tête. Je souris, amusé. Elle n'y coupera pas…

« Dis le… »

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux, et son regard chocolat est clairement interrogatif.

« Je veux que tu me dises à voix haute que c'est bon… »

Elle rougit et fait non de la tête.

Mais j'ai une arme secrète…J'ai vite remarqué à ses rougeurs plus marquées, que ce que Bella aime visiblement plus que tout, c'est quand je bute au fond d'elle…

Alors je donne des coups de reins profonds, pour l'emplir totalement à chaque fois.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, elle se mord plus violement la lèvre et se met à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Je me maitrise ,parce que le rythme qui convient à Bella me fait à moi aussi beaucoup de bien…

Quand je la sens toute proche son plaisir, je ralentis notablement le rythme:

« Bella…Dis moi que c'est bon, sinon j'arrête tout… »

Je plaisante à moitié, bien entendu, et je pense qu'elle doit s'en rendre compte au son de ma voix parce qu'elle se contente de gémir de frustration et de planter ses ongles dans mes bras, sans me répondre.

J'accélère alors mes mouvements et quand je ralentis, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est en partie pour la faire parler, certes, mais aussi parce que si je continue comme ça je vais venir en deux poussées…

Elle comprend tout de suite et me regarde, ses yeux sont assez mécontents mais j'y lis aussi une certaine excitation…

« Allez ma jolie…Dis moi si c'est bon… »

Et elle craque.

Elle est sans doute trop proche de l'orgasme pour pouvoir résister.

Elle gémit et murmure:

« Oui bien sur que c'est bon! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! »

Je sens mon propre plaisir monter d'un cran en l'entendent dire ça.

J'accélère mes mouvements, donnant plus d'ampleur à mes pénétrations, et plus de rapidité dans mes mouvements.

Et je la supplie, maintenant:

« Dis le encore…Je t'en prie…J'adore te l'entendre dire… »

Elle obéit, tout de suite, et je suis sur que ça l'excite, elle aussi…

« C'est bon…C'est tellement bon… »

Et c'est comme si on ouvrait une vanne, pour nous deux…

Elle ouvre plus largement les cuisses et elle passe ses mains sur mes reins, m'agrippant pour m'accompagner dans mes intromissions en elle. Je la sens totalement ouverte pour moi, elle s'offre littéralement à moi et je perds pied.

Je me tend tout entier vers l'orgasme: le sien, le mien, le notre.

Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, impossible à présent de dire ou s'arrête mon corps ,ou commence le sien: nous sommes imbriqués, soudés, emmêlés et c'est ensemble que nous sommes emportés par le plaisir ultime.

Nous crions, gémissons à l'unisson, nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre ou tout près l'un de l'autre, mes bras enserrent son torse, la plaquant contre moi le plus possible, je ne peux pas la lâcher, j'ai envie de la faire mienne, de l'intégrer à moi.

Nous restons longtemps ainsi, incapables de nous éloigner, baignant dans la sueur et dans les fluides corporels, ses cheveux sous mon nez, nos odeurs mélangées, nos corps comblés et au repos, nos esprits encore en symbiose.

Puis, longtemps plus tard, nous reprenons nos esprits et je la suis à la salle de bain, pour une toilette amplement méritée. Bella rougit quand je retire le préservatif :il est un peu taché de sang. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

Elle est encore un peu gênée et intimidée, à tel point que je dois prendre son menton entre deux doigts pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux:

« Bella…Tu me fais complètement craquer…Je dois y aller mais…On se revoit tout à l'heure? »

Elle fait oui de la tête, l'air content.

« A quelle heure? »

« Hum…Je quitte la fac à 17h00...Je serai ici vers 17h30 »

« OK, j'y serai aussi, crois moi! »

Je ris et elle rougit.

On descend ensemble et quand on doit se séparer, après un long baiser, je cours vers le bureau, en pensant à l'ensemble de lingerie en dentelle blanche que j'ai aperçu en passant dans le centre commercial avant-hier. Ce soir, je vais l'acheter. Sur et certain!

Je retrouve Jasper au bureau, il arrive moins de 30 secondes après moi. Il a l'air curieux:

« Alors? Tu en es ou avec ta chérie? »

J'ai envie de rire. Tout m'amuse, d'ailleurs…

« Je suis arrivé au point ultime! »

Il a l'air étonné:

« Ultime ou intime? »

« les deux mon capitaine! »

« Félicitations! »

« Merci »

« Et toi chez la fameuse Alice? »

« Eh bien…Alice est nulle en cuisine, mais géniale au lit, ça fait une moyenne tout à fait acceptable! »

Alors là, je suis épaté! Moi qui trouvait que j'étais allé vite avec Bella!

« Que…Quoi? DÉJÀ? »

« Ouais…Elle m'a forcé la main figure toi! »

J'ai envie de lui dire, pour Bella…

« Tu sais quoi? »

« Non, dis moi! »

« Tu vas jamais pouvoir le croire! »

« Bon sang mais dis moi! »

« Ben en fait, figure toi que la petite Bella, on la connait»

Il pense visiblement que je me moque de lui:

« Mais non! Je m'en souviendrais! »

« Tu te souviens quand on était ados, la cuite qu'on avait prit, le shérif Swan nous avait ramené, on avait vomi dans la voiture de patrouille! »

Il se renfrogne:

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens! Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça aujourd'hui? »

« Tu te rappelles la gamine dans la voiture de patrouille? »

« La mioche qui se bouchait le nez en nous regardant d'un air dégoutté? Oui je m'en rappelle! »

« Ben…C'était Bella! »

Il secoue la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux avant d'éclater de rire:

« Non? Oh…Ben dis donc…Le monde est petit! »

Finalement nous rions tous les deux.

J'ai très envie, à présent de présenter ma Bella à mon frère et Rosalie. Et aussi à mes parents.

_**Ndla: Voilà, cette fic est achevée, merci de lui avoir réservée un si bon accueil! Je vais écrire un bonus, centré sur Emmett et Rosalie, avec un lemon!**_


	5. Emmett et Rosalie

_**Voici le petit bonus promit! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Emmett PDV**_

Ce soir c'est le grand soir!

Jasper et Edward vont nous présenter leurs petites amies!

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça!

Ils nous ont un peu parlé d'elles et si j'ai bien tout compris la petite Bella est mignone,gentille et adorable, et la encore plus petite Alice est une boule d'énergie positive.

Bon.

Tout un programme…

Ils viennent manger à la maison et j'ai promit à mon frère de faire mes fameuses lasagnes.

En plus, je connais la recette les yeux fermés, et Rosalie va se charger de faire une salade de fruits pour le dessert, ainsi que des crudités.

Comme les lasagnes c'est meilleur réchauffé, je prépare ça dès ce matin.

Je viens juste de prendre mon premier café du matin et je ne porte que mon caleçon, comme ça je serai à l'aise.

Je m'empare de la planche à découper et d'un couteau et je mets la radio, pas trop fort, parce que ma Rosie dort encore.

J'émince les oignons en sifflotant et les verse dans la sauteuse avec un peu d'huile d'olive. Je sale et remue puis j rajoute de l'ail.

La viande hachée et les tomates sont prêtes.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Rosalie.

Adorable avec son air endormi et ses mèches blondes en bataille.

Elle ne porte qu'un tee shirt et elle me sourit.

J'ai chaud, là, tout d'un coup!

Elle vient se coller contre moi et je passe mon bras autour de sa taille, relevant son tee shirt et tapotant sa hanche.

« T'es déjà en cuisine? »

« Ouais, ce sera fait! »

« Mmmmmhhhh…Mais t'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée… »

Elle a prit une voix faussement boudeuse et je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur on front.

« Désolé bébé…Tu veux du café? »

« Oui! »

Je lui tends une tasse qu'elle sirote en me regardant achever de faire frire les oignons.

Je m'apprête à rajouter la viande hachée quand une petite main se glisse entre moi et la plaque de cuisson et éteint le gaz.

Je regarde Rosalie, un peu surpris et son air mutin me fait aussitôt couvrir la sauteuse du couvercle…Je crois que les lasagnes vont attendre un peu!

Rosalie me regarde d'un air gourmand et je souris de toutes mes dents.

Elle passe sa main dans mon boxer et son regard bleu se plonge dans le mien.

Je siffle quand sa main agile caresse mon érection naissante.

Je veux lui rendre la pareille et glisse ma main entre ses cuisses mais elle me dit tout de suite:

« J'ai un tampon! »

Ah. Je sais ce que ça veut dire et mon sexe tressaute d'autant plus dans mon boxer.

Rose s'en rend compte et pouffe de rire.

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Elle gémit contre moi, tandis que je soulève son tee shirt.

On se sépare pour que je lui enlève son tee shirt et quand elle est nue je caresse longuement ses seins.

Puis je n'y tiens plus et je la retourne vivement, la faisant pencher en avant.

Elle prend appui sur la table de la cuisine et se cambre d'une manière qui me rend tout simplement fou!

Je caresse ses fesses, les malaxe, les pétris, tel un sculpteur testant la gleize…

Rosalie gémit et balance ses hanches.

J'écarte enfin ses fesses et mouille mes doigts de salive, puis je vais caresser son petit trou, le massant avant de forcer le passage d'un doigt.

Rose pousse un fort gémissement et je me penche pour embrasser son dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Je glisse un deuxième doigt et effectue de petites rotations pour détendre le sphincter et préparer ma pénétration.

Elle est habituée à la pratique et se laisse totalement faire. Rapidement elle est bien ouverte et je ressort mes doigts, puis présente mon gland contre son petit trou.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière en haletant.

« Détends toi chérie, tu sais que ça va passer et que ça va être bon »

Elle ne répond pas mais tend le fesses vers moi, et je rentre en elle.

Je la sens se tendre un peu et je glisse ma main contre son ventre, vais trouver son clitoris et le caresse doucement tout en la pénétrant de plus en plus profondément.

Elle frémit et respire de plus en plus fort.

« Oh ma chérie, oui…C'est si bon…Tu es merveilleuse mon amour! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement! »

Je m'enfonce et ressors avec force à présent.

Elle est si serrée que le plaisir monte à toute allure.

Je ne peux plus faire autrement et délaisse son clitoris et la plaque plus fermement contre la table, empoignant ses fesses fermement et je la prends très vigoureusement. Elle s'y attendait et ses propres doigts remplacent les miens sur son petit bouton de plaisir.

Je sens le plaisir arriver et je grogne, m'enfonçant plus fort et plus vite encore en elle.

Je viens en elle jusqu'à la garde, elle est totalement dilatée pour moi à présent…

Elle crie de plus en plus fort et je m'enfonce une ultime fois en elle, grognant mon propre plaisir tandis que l'orgasme me traverse, me faisant jaillir en elle fortement.

Rosalie crie à son tour son plaisir, ses doigts s'agitant sur son clitoris et je caresse ses seins, toujours enfoncé profondément en elle…

Une douche plus tard, je continue la préparation de mes lasagnes, les jambes un peu coupées, je dois l'avouer.

Rose s'est octroyé un bain.

Elle l'a bien mérité!

Le soir, on rencontre enfin Alice et Bella, qui sont en tous points conformes à la description de Jasper et Edward.

Ces deux derniers ont l'air très amoureux, d'ailleurs.

Je suis content pour eux ils forment deux très beaux couples.

On passe une bonne soirée, on rit beaucoup, on est à l'aise, Bella et surtout Alice se sont tout de suite intégrées à notre petit groupe.

On est en train de manger le dessert, chaque couple enlacé, et Bella me demande:

« Vraiment Emmett, tes lasagnes étaient un pur délice, tu me donneras ta recette? »

Tout en caressant les cheveux de ma chérie je lui réponds, tranquillement:

« Le secret en fait, c'est de laisser les oignons reposer un moment avant de rajouter la viande à frire… »

Rosalie éclate d'un rire nerveux, à la grande surprise des 4 autres et je me penche sur elle, l'embrasse à pleine bouche et lui murmure à l'oreille:

« Je t'aime! »


End file.
